Pokemon: Wolfe Edition
by WolfeArisen
Summary: Wolfe, a newly turned 17-year-old, is about to begin his pokemon journey in Unova. What will he find, and will it all matter in the end? Team Plasma is rising on the horizon and the legendary pokemon are stirring once more. Not to mention his friends obsession on his little sister's stolen pokemon. Watch as he gets into the wackiest adventures of his life in Pokemon: Wolfe Edition!


**A/N: Hello my faithful readers! I am back, and this time with news and a new story! Wolfe's Nuzlocke Adventure!**

 **I am going to update this every time I play a section of the game. Grinding will take place off-screen.**

 **Now, the rules!**

 **1\. First encounter in an area is all ya get! Once captured, nickname it to form a "bond".**

 **2\. If a first encounter is the same as a previous route, cave, forest, ect... Dupes Clause takes effect.**

 **3\. Nuzlocke doesn't start until you get Pokeballs. No sooner, and no later.**

 **4\. Starter must survive no matter the cost. Lose starter, lose motivation.**

 **And...**

 **5\. "HM Slaves" are to be caught if no other 'mon can learn the HM you need to progress in the game.**

 **Those are my rules that I choose to follow.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and my wonderful cup of Coffee. Ah~~ Coffee-chan~~~.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. The flying types were singing, flowers, and grass types were blooming, and I was cursing the sun with every fiber of my 17 year-old being. It didn't help that it was early Autumn, or that my mother was a morning person. he could pop up and out of bed brimming with energy, while I tried to rise like the dead, as in: not at all. I had been allowed to sleep in today due to it being my birthday while the insufferable morning person ran some errands.

Enough about that, today my mother told me she had a special surprise for me. So, like anyone who was basically promised free things, I got up and got ready for the day. I was dressed in a blue, hooded short sleeved shirt, some black cargo pants, and blue and black shoes. Topping my head was a beanie with a blue pokeball symbol on it. After I had freshened up and gotten dressed in the ensemble described above, I slung my dark blue and grey bag over my shoulder and secured it with a distinct clipping noise.

When I was finished, I gave myself a once over in the mirror in the bathroom. I heard the front door open and close as my mom came through, calling out, "Wolfe! I'm home, honey, and I brought you that Alolan Roast you love so much!"

Cue the drool. Then the scrambled cleaning of my face via my mother's oshawott, T, water gunning me. In. The. Face. Little bastard looked downright smug as he ran out of the bathroom o hide behind my mother's legs, snickering all the while.

"You little-! Oh, hey mom! I'm just about to make some Oshawott stew, would you care to have some?"

She rolled her eyes at me, and looked down at T with a stern expression, telling him off for water-gunning my face, again. The little guy looked damn smug! 'Asshole,' I thought, 'figures he can get away with anything he wants cause he's cute... Shit, it works most of the time too!'

My mother had asked me something while I was glaring death at T, something about a Pokedex? "Sure, mom, whatever ya say... I'm gunna gut you like the fish you are, got it, T?"

My mother got between us as she rolled her eyes and asked me if I'd like a pokemon of my own. I looked at her with an incredulous expression. Seriously, she actually had to ask? "Of course, it would be better than the twerp hiding behind you, anyways."

Another eye roll, "Wolfe, I was contacted by Prof. Juniper earlier and she wants to enlist you as an unnofficial aide in her research. Would you please, and I mean this, please, stop glaring a hole through T? He has already been chastised enough."

I rolled my eyes as a grin found it's place on my face, my left eye closing with the formation of the easily adopted expression, "Alright, alright. Do I have to go to Nuvema Town, or something? Cause that's way out of the way, if you catch my drift."

My mother shook her head in the negative, stating, "No, you don't have to go to Nuvema, fortunately. She sent one of her aides, a girl named Bianca I think. She's only a couple years older than you too..." She tacked on while looking at me from the side.

"Mom, I love you, but I'm too young for a kid of my own, so please, drop it."

She pouted, she actually pouted. "Mou... Fine, you have a point, but think of the cute little hellions you could have! Please?"

I gave her a flat stare, when a thought occured to me. "Hey mom?""Hmmm?""Did you pick up my cross-transiever while you were out? The repairman said he got it done today."

She smiled and tossed it to me, before giving me a description of the girl who was supposed to be handing me my starter and a pokedex. I tossed a "See ya later!" over my shoulder as I exited the house, mumbling, "Big green hat, big green hat... Kale up ahead, with the squirt in tow."

We had a pleasant, if one-sided conversation, before Kale sent his little sister home, opting to help his best friend find the girl giving him his starter. We looked all over town, including the Pokemon Canter, before we looked at the lookout on top of the hill in town. We found her, did introductions, and she opened the pokeball carrier.

"Also," the petite blonde told me, "we ran out of the usual starters and picked some of the weaker pokemon around the lab. Sorry for the inconvenience!"

"It's fine. I 'm just interested in meeting my partner. What are my choices?"

"A Riolu, Glaceon, and Horsea. Choose wisely!"

I reached for a ball, anticipation on the rise.

* * *

 **A/N: If you guys are wondering why the starters are different, well... I randomized the game and upped the level scaling by 20%. This means a harder game for a more fulfilling experience.**

 **List in the reviews which starter you think I'll choose. I'm interested in your reasoning, and personal preference on the matter.**

 **Remember to R &R!**


End file.
